


She desires, he devours

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, boot licking, consensual possessiveness, pillow princess rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren and dark side Rey <3On their wedding night they had signed an extensive contract after sealing it with a dark force ritual, basically tying them together for life. In theory, this was not necessary, as the Force bond and the pair’s mutual affection had already achieved this. However, both Rey and Kylo Ren had become used to the bitter feeling of betrayal, and after a lifetime of not being able to trust another soul, this extra layer of certainty was another comfort in their relationship. And for Rey, who found that she loved to be needed, wanted, and possessed by such a powerful man as Kylo Ren, it filled her with a rush of adrenaline to tug at the boundaries of their agreement.This au wasformed through filling the spanking, cunnilingus, and boot worship prompts for Kinktober on my blog @reylonite on tumblr. I have posted the first three parts together here, but I will be happy to add more eventually, because I love playing with this type of dynamic. ;)





	She desires, he devours

Rey could already feel Kylo Ren’s predatory stare as she stepped into the audience chamber in his palace on Mustafar. She straightened her dark robes. Her lightsaber was attached to a red sash securing the front in place. Although the Knights of Ren did not have a strict dress code, Rey found herself gradually wearing darker and darker colors since joining them.

“My lady,” said Kylo, his eyes glistening both with fury and longing. “I was expecting your return a day ago.”

The leader of the Knights of Ren sat on his throne in his typical black attire. His long dark hair seemed as if had been painstakingly styled to make it look like he had woken up that way. Rey smiled. She already had her husband right where she wanted him.

“I know,” said Rey. “There were a few urgent matters to attend to before I could return.”

Kylo frowned at her. “Urgent enough not to send me a message about your delay?”

“I am afraid that would have put me and the other knights at risk had I sent you a message,” said Rey. “I am sorry.”

His eyes softened for a fraction of a second before they turned sharp again.

“I see,” said Kylo. “And do you not remember line six of our agreement?”

Rey swallowed. On their wedding night they had signed an extensive contract after sealing it with a dark force ritual, basically tying them together for life. In theory, this was not necessary, as the Force bond and the pair’s mutual affection had already achieved this. However, both Rey and Kylo Ren had become used to the bitter feeling of betrayal, and after a lifetime of not being able to trust another soul, this extra layer of certainty was another comfort in their relationship. And for Rey, who found that she loved to be needed, wanted, and possessed by such a powerful man as Kylo Ren, it filled her with a rush of adrenaline to tug at the boundaries of their agreement.

“Yes,” said Rey.

“Would you care to repeat it?” said Kylo.

“If I arrive more than 5 hours late in your presence, then I am to offer an apology and an explanation,” said Rey. “If I arrive more than 12 hours late in your presence, then I am to do the same and expect an appropriate punishment depending on the circumstances of my delay.”

“And if you are more than 24 hours late?” asked Kylo, shifting in his seat eagerly, though his face was feigning nonchalance.

“Then I can expect an appropriate punishment at both our discretion,” said Rey. “No excuses.”

“Correct,” said Kylo.

She stepped closer to him. “And which punishment would you deem appropriate, my lord?”

“Strip,” said Kylo Ren, smoothly.

Rey shivered excitedly under the heat of his stare. She handed him her lightsaber, which he carefully placed next to him on the throne. This act alone conveyed more than words that she trusted him with her life, and that she felt safe in his presence. Then she slowly untied her sash, and handed it to him, hoping he might make use of it during her punishment. She dropped her robe to the floor, and made quicker work of her boots, shirt, and trousers. When she stood in her underclothes she gazed up at Kylo again.

“Those too,” He said, the facade of nonchalance peeling away with every layer of Rey’s clothing.

He flicked his fingers, and the black lace bra fell to the floor. She tugged down her panties deliberately slowly, without breaking eye contact with him. Kylo Ren’s face looked much less menacing when he was blushing.

Finally, stripped from her garments, she looked at him expectantly. Kylo raked his eyes from her ankles to her face, pausing to leer at the choicest bits. He shifted again in his throne, and Rey could see a visible bulge in his black trousers.

“First,” said Kylo. “You will kneel before me and give me a much more proper apology.”

“Of course,” said Rey.

She delicately lowered herself in front of his boots, allowing herself to tremble to play up the effect of helplessness. She placed a hand on one of his boots and looked up at him.

“Please forgive my late arrival, my beloved husband,” said Rey. “It was irresponsible of me not to anticipate the possible delay in our mission and inform you of such. It truly pains me to have caused you any worry.”

Her words were sincere, and Kylo could feel his chest tighten. Rey knew that expression too well and feared that he may decide to go too easy on her.

“Please accept my apology,” she said.

Before he could speak, Rey leaned down and pressed a kiss on his boot. She kissed the other one, and looked up at his flushed face.

“Of course,” said Kylo Ren. “It is forgiven. But a punishment is still in order.”

Rey sighed with relief.

“I will tie your wrists together,” said Kylo. “And then you will bend over my lap.”

Rey squeezed her thighs together. She already felt wet.

“I will take off my glove and smack your bottom once for every hour late you were,” said Kylo. “With my other hand, I will rub your naughty little clit. If you haven’t gotten off before the punishment is over, then that is not my problem.”

Rey nodded eagerly.

“If you want any chance of getting my cock today, you had best be appreciative when I give you what you deserve,” said Kylo.

“I understand,” said Rey.

“Is this acceptable?” asked Kylo.

This she knew, was her chance to back out or suggest something else. But she was wet, and more than eager to feel his hands on her.

“Yes,” said Rey.

Kylo reached for the red sash. Rey offered him her wrists, and he bound them together with the soft cloth. Then he guided her to bend over his lap. He widened his legs so she could nestle her head against his upper thigh.

“You will tell me if becomes too painful,” he said.

“Yes,” said Rey.

He held his hand to her mouth, and she pulled the leather glove free with her teeth. He kept the glove on the hand that would pleasure her, because he knew how much she loved the smooth leather against her most sensitive point.

“Good,” said Kylo. “Then we will begin.”

His gloved thumb slid between her folds and he angled the seam so it would rub tantalizingly against her clit. Rey moaned softly.

“Stay still for your punishment,” said Kylo. “Or I will think you are trying to be naughty.”

“I will be good for you, my lord,” she said, voice heavy with lust.

As he continued to stroke her, he squeezed her pale bottom with the bare hand. He rubbed one cheek before he sharply struck the first blow. Rey stayed perfectly still and emitted a feminine shriek which ensured that Kylo’s cock was now completely hard. He was sure she could feel it too.

“Good girl,” said Kylo, rubbing the spot with the same speed as his thumb between her folds. “You are already so wet for me that it is obscene.”

He struck a second blow on the other cheek. Rey shrieked, and Kylo looked down with amusement at the unmistakable splash of fluid right under his thumb.

“I have only struck you twice and you have already come apart underneath my hands,” said Kylo both flattered and amused.

“I missed you so much, my lord,” said Rey. “Especially feeling your hands on me.”

“Kriff,” Kylo swore under his breath.

He reached for her bound wrists, and pulled her to meet his lips for a rough, possessive kiss that was more tongue and saliva than anything else. Then, he passionately kissed down from her neck to her shoulder, then across her chest, of course pausing to kiss each nipple before kissing up the other shoulder again. When Kylo pulled back for breath, Rey looked back at him in a lustful daze.

“Are you getting cold?” he asked.

“No,” said Rey.

He cleared his throat and guided her back to her previous position. His thumb slid back this time to tease at her glistening entrance. Rey moaned eagerly. He spanked her again. This time, Rey wiggled her hips slightly.

“Stay still,” he said before striking her again.

“I-I am sorry,” she said. “Feels so good.”

Kylo smirked at the flush that spread over her body along with her reddening bottom. He pushed his thumb inside of her opening.

“Kylo,” Rey cried out. “Please.”

He smacked her bottom roughly and watched her flesh jiggle.

“Please what?” he asked.

“Take me,” she whined.

Kylo chuckled, and Rey knew without looking at him that he had that arrogant expression that she would usually see whenever she begged for his cock.

“You have to be a good girl first,” said Kylo. “Remember that this is a punishment.”

He withdrew his thumb and replaced it with his longest finger. Rey’s toes curled. She moaned as his hand struck her again.

“Good girl,” said Kylo.

He fingered her steadily as she eagerly received each strike on her now bright red bottom.

“You are taking it so well,” he said softly.

When he spanked her again, the doors flung open. They both gasped, and Kylo protectively covered her nakedness with his long black cloak. One of their knights stood frozen from the sight of their second-in-command with her hands bound and in a prone position over their leader’s lap. The man’s face turned red.

“Is there a problem?” asked Kylo Ren, his gaze was purely murderous.

“Not at all, my lord,” he said, trying hard not to stare at the bits of Rey that were sticking out of the cloak. “I just thought I heard a scream.”

“Well, thank you for your concern, but I was just spanking my wife,” said Kylo Ren. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“N-no,” he said. “Of course not. Please pardon the interruption.”

“Fine,” said Kylo Ren. “Then leave.”

Not needing to be asked twice, the knight backed out of the doors, slamming them tightly shut behind him. Rey and Kylo looked at each other and laughed.

“I think he was sure that you were going to kill him,” said Rey.

“I just might next time,” said Kylo Ren. “The nerve to barge in on us like that! He knew it was just us in here.”

Kylo lifted the cloak from her body and studied her red buttocks. He massaged them gently.

“This seems sufficient,” said Kylo. “You did well.”

“Thank you, my lord,” she said.

He guided her upright, and untied her wrists, rubbing them and kissing them tenderly.

“You have had a long journey,” said Kylo. “Go to our quarters and rest. I will join you shortly.”

She wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him. “I am glad to be back. I felt so lost without you.”

“Me too,” he said, before softly kissing her again.

* * *

 

“You were a very good girl for me earlier,” said Kylo as he entered their quarters.

Rey reclined on their bed, fresh from the bath and naked. She had been waiting for him. He could smell that she had been touching herself.

“I like to be good for you,” Rey said fondly.

“Now I think you deserve a reward,” he said.

Rey spread her legs and Kylo tugged her by the legs to the end of the bed. His face was pressed against her cunt before she could even blink. She felt his hot breath on her thigh, and she was already wet.

“Please,” she said. “I want your tongue. I have been thinking about it every night when I was away. Your tongue and your cock.”

“And will you be a good girl for me again tomorrow?” Kylo asked.

She nodded so emphatically that her breasts wobbled slightly.

“Will you sit on my lap in the throne room?” he asked.

They were both quite fond of sharing the throne both figuratively and literally.

Rey smiled. “Yes, my lord.”

“Will you accompany me to the training grounds?”

And they liked getting sweaty together in nearly every way.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Will you take your midday meal with me?”

They usually had lunch in Kylo’s private library as they quietly read together.

“Of course, my lord.”

“And your dinner?”

And they dined at night with all of the Knights of Ren, though the others stayed away from their leaders if they acted like they didn’t want to be bothered.

“Likewise, my lord.”

“And will you keep my bed warm as you will tonight?”

Her answer was always the same, but he asked anyway.

“Yes, my lord.”

“And will you not stay away so long the next time you have a mission?”

She looked at him softly. “As much as is in my control, my lord.”

He kissed her thigh and then spread her folds. He ran his tongue between them. Rey squeaked.

“My clit,” she said. “Please.”

He laved at her clit and she moaned. She ran her hands over her bare skin before touching her breasts. She squeezed her nipples as her sloppily licked her.

“Oh, my lord,” she sighed. “I missed you so much.”

Her nub became red as it filled with blood from the stimulation. Kylo suckled at it and Rey threw her head back in delight.

“AAHHH! YES! OH!”

Two high ranking Knights of Ren had quarters on either side of their leaders’ and would certainly hear Rey’s ecstatic cries. However, they always appreciated the good mood Kylo Ren would be in the next day after a particularly musical nocturnal performance.

Kylo dipped his tongue down to her hole to lap up some of her drippings before circling back up to her clit.

“OH KYLO! DO IT!” She pinched her nipples hard as she neared her peak.

Kylo inhaled heavily as his cock rose from her taste on his tongue.

“Mmmmmmmm,” he relished the flavor.

“AAHH GONNA COME!” Her legs shook on either side of his head.

“Mmm-hmm,” his voice vibrated against her flushed nub.

She gasped, wide-eyed, as her orgasm was pulled from her. Kylo opened his mouth to catch the droplets that accompanied her climax. They landed on his tongue. As she came down from the high, Kylo went down to lap at her pussy juices.

“Oh Kylo,” she said, voice slightly raspy from shouting. “Will you give me your cock now?”

His lips were slightly swollen as he stood up.

“Such a sweet little pillow princess,” he sighed.

She watched him undress. Rey did not bother to move up on the bed. She would much prefer him to do it for her. Rey was quite content to relinquish control in private, and she knew that Kylo enjoyed the demonstration of her utmost trust in him. She laughed as he maneuvered her back on the bed to lay on the pillow.

She did part her legs for him as he climbed on top of her. She reached for his hair and twisted it slightly in her palm. Kylo growled, hungrily. Rey whispered something in his ear. Something that was sure to make him fuck her hard.

“Is that how it is, my sweet one?” he said, his pupils dilating.

Rey nodded demurely, batting her eyelashes slightly.

“Then we might have to excuse you from training tomorrow after all,” he said.

“As long as I can still sit in your lap in the throne room,” she said, imploringly.

“Kriff,” he said.

And then he fucked her hard. Rey’s hands and mouth were all over him, but the rest of her body stayed still and pliant as his wide girth stretched her in the delicious way her hands could never properly replicate.

“YES! GIVE ME YOUR COCK! MORE!”

“Mmm, such a good girl,” he sighed against her shoulder.

“DON’T STOP! YES!! OHH!!”

The other Knights of Ren would not be getting much sleep that night either.

* * *

 

Rey could feel his presence even before she turned around and saw the leader of the Knights of Ren. His dark cloak swirled in his wake. Rey always thought that black really suited him. His long tousled hair was black, his layered robes were black, his gloves were black, and that lovely trail of black hair on his abdomen would lead her mouth to his dick. However at this moment, she was only focused on his black boots. She had a proposition for her husband, and she knew just how to get him in the right mood.

“Rey,” said Kylo. “I have been looking for you.”

She knew that he had, and she had walked all the way to the training grounds to prolong his search for her. She turned to him, making sure her hair would flutter around her shoulders in an appealing way. 

“Have I ever told you how much I admire you, my lord?” asked Rey.

“Perhaps,” said Kylo. “Possibly on one of the occasions where my face was nestled between your thighs.”

“Well, I truly admire you, my lord,” she said. “You are both my master in the Force and the master of my heart.”

Kylo blushed, but he eyed her suspiciously.

“I worship the ground you walk on,” she said. “I love you very much, my lord.”

“I love you too, my sweet one,” Kylo smirked. “Are you about to ask me for a favor?”

“Maybe,” said Rey. “Or maybe I just want to lavish you with adoration. Does it really matter either way?”

“No,” said Kylo. “But don’t expect anything out of whatever you are about to attempt.”

Rey knelt between his legs.

“Here?” asked Kylo with a raised eyebrow.

The other knights had vacated the training grounds when they had seen the intent expression in their master’s eyes as he approached Rey, but the two were still standing in the open. Rey’s goal was to not to embarrass him but to grovel, so instead of reaching for his belt she stroked the smooth material of his boots. Kylo gave her a puzzled look. Rey’s only answer was to press a kiss against the tip of his boot. When he did not react, Rey kissed the other one and started to lick the toe. Kylo smiled slightly. She licked the other side. 

“What is it that you want from your master?” said Kylo with a sigh. “If you are asking to go away on another mission right after you have just come back, the answer is absolutely not. I don’t care how pretty you look on your knees.”

Rey lifted her robe and shifted herself to straddle one of his boots. Kylo looked confused until Rey began to hump against his leg, nuzzling her head against his crotch. Rey moaned from the pleasant friction and Kylo’s face flushed.

“Just tell me what favor you are trying to earn,” said Kylo, lust creeping into his voice.

“The favor of coming in my panties against your boot,” said Rey.

“Go ahead then,” said Kylo. “You are free to rub yourself against whichever part of my being suits you.”

“Thank you, my lord,” she said reverently, before releasing another gasp of pleasure.

“Kriff,” muttered Kylo.

He watched her face contort in bliss at the friction of the toe of his boot against the thin fabric covering her clit. Kylo slipped a finger in her mouth and she sucked on it as she looked up at his dark gaze. She moaned around the digit. 

“My lord,” she said, breathing heavily. “May I please come?”

“As you wish,” he said.

A few frantic humps later and she cried out, clinging onto his leg to anchor herself.

“Amazing,” said Kylo. “Do you like my boot that much?”

“Yes,” she said. “But only because you are wearing it.”

He shivered slightly from the adoration in those honey eyes gazing up at him. He gestured for her to stand up, and she did, wiggling slightly from the wet panties clinging to her. Kylo captured her lips against his own and fervently sucked on her tongue. When he moved away for breath, Rey was dazed with lust. Kylo wiped some saliva from the corner of his mouth and studied her curiously.

“So tell me, my sweet one,” said Kylo. “What is it you really want? I can tell how eager you are to ask me something.”

Rey leaned close to him and whispered a very private and somewhat lengthy request into his ear. Kylo listened with his arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled and then blushed and then smiled again.

“That’s as much of a favor to me as it is to you, my lady,” said Kylo, almost bashfully.

“But the timing will put things more in my favor,” said Rey. “Do you still agree?”

Kylo nodded enthusiastically. “It’s all the same to me, honestly.”

“Then I will be in our quarters,” said Rey. “Please don’t make me wait long.”

He was entranced by the sway of her hips as she moved away.

Kylo forced himself to pace around the training grounds for two minutes before eagerly following her steps towards their bedroom.  

 


End file.
